pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Vs. Deino
Vs. Deino is the nineteenth episode of the fourth season of Pokémon Tales: N. It aired 11/28/19. HAPPY THANKSGIVING! Story Ian, Victini, Rui, Iris, Axew and Cilan travel through the cave system of Victory Road, making their way uphill. Rui lags behind with her arms slumped down. Rui: Uraaagh! Why is this cave so big and long and uphill?! My legs are exhausted! Iris: If we don’t hurry, then Ian won’t be able to register for the Vertress Conference! Registration ends this evening! Cilan: (Looking at a map) At least we know the way through. If we didn’t, then this would be a recipe for disaster. Rui: I know, I know! Just, can’t we rest for just a minute? Ian: I’m not ready to stop. Not yet. The group makes it to the top of the hill, when Axew looks around to the side. Axew: Huh? Hey Iris! It’s a Deino! Iris: A what? Iris looks to where Axew is pointing, as a Deino is nibbling on a rock. Iris gasps in elation. Iris: It is a Deino! Cilan: I’d seen a trainer own one before, but I’ve never seen a wild one. (Rui scans it) Pokédex: (In female voice) Deino, the Irate Pokémon. Lacking sight, it's unaware of its surroundings, so it bumps into things and eats anything that moves. Rui: So it’s a blind Pokémon. Yay. Are we going to keep going or not? Iris: What are you saying?! That is a Dragon Pokémon! It’ll evolve into a Zweilous like Drayden’s, and eventually into a Hydreigon! Deino begins to wander off, Iris torn as she watches it go. Ian: You know the way? Iris: (Looks at Ian) Huh? Ian: To Vertress City? To be able to catch up with us. Iris’ face lights up, as she grabs Ian by the hands. He winces slightly. Iris: Sorry. But thank you, thank you! I’ll catch up with you guys there, I promise! Let’s go Axew! Iris takes off running after Deino, which is now out of sight. Rui: (Concerned) Should we really let her be on her own? Cilan: I’m sure she’ll be fine. It was nice of you to let her go. She was looking for permission to catch it but didn’t want to slow us down. Ian: She has her dream of being a Dragon Master. She shouldn’t stop because of me. End Scene Iris and Axew search the cave, with Deino nowhere in sight. Iris pouts and puts her hands on her hips. Iris: Now where did it go? It couldn’t have gotten too far. Axew: Maybe it’s hungry or thirsty. The Pokédex did say that it eats anything that moves. '' Iris: It did! So, if we get some bait then it may come after us! Fortunately, I have just the thing! Iris reaches into her bag, pulling out some fruit and a rope. She giggles as she eyes Axew. Axew: (Nervous) ''Uh, what’s with that look? A few moments later, Axew has the rope tied around his waist with the apple tied to it. Axew: I don’t approve of this plan. What if it goes after me instead? Iris: Deino can’t see so they function by smell for finding food. It’ll smell the apple first and pursue that! And while it does, that’s when you land a Dragon Rage or Outrage! Axew: I still think this plan needs work. '' Iris: Come on, Axew. I know you can do it. Axew: (Sighs) ''Fine, fine. Now where is it? Axew wanders the cave, searching for Deino. Axew stops as he hears footsteps echoing, scanning the area. Axew: Iris? I think it’s coming. '' Iris: (Hushed) When you find out which way it’s coming from, run from it. That way it’ll go for the apple. Axew stands nervously as the volume of the footsteps increases. Around the corner a shadow forms on the wall, Axew now sweating. A taller shadow becomes visible with it, as Cameron and Riolu round the corner. Cameron: Oh yeah! These caves are the perfect training ground to prepare us for the Unova League! (Stomach growls) Though I wish we had brought more food. Riolu: (Hungrily) Rio rio. Cameron: Huh? Cameron and Riolu spot Axew, both of them salivating at the sight of the apple. Cameron: IT’S MINE! Riolu: RIOLU! Cameron and Riolu lunge at Axew, him screaming. Axew glows with blue dragon energy and fires Dragon Rage, blasting them back with an explosion. Cameron and Riolu lay on the ground moaning from the pain. Cameron: Ow. That hurt. Riolu: Rio. Iris: Cameron? What are you doing? Iris comes out of her hiding spot, looking down at them. Iris: You acted like such a little kid there. Just lunging at an apple like that. Cameron: (Laughs sheepishly) Sorry. But it’s been a while since we’ve eaten. Got any food on hand? Iris groans, as she reaches into her bag and throws them two apples. Cameron’s and Riolu’s faces light up as they devour the apples, including the cores. Cameron chokes on his. Iris: Slow down before you hurt yourself! Ugh, you’re exhausting! Cameron: (Coughs twice) Sorry about that. What are you doing out here anyway? Iris: I was trying to catch a Deino with that apple you were trying to pounce at. Axew: ''Iris? '' Iris looks down at Axew, who holds up the bitten through rope. Iris gasps as she turns, seeing Deino chewing and walking away. Iris: Ah! There it is! Cameron: Wait, a Deino?! Those are supposed to be incredibly strong! I’ve gotta catch that! Come on, Riolu! Riolu: Rio! Cameron and Riolu take off running after Deino, Iris going after him. Iris: Hold on! I found it first! Cameron: Too bad I’m faster! Riolu, fire Vacuum Wave! Iris: Axew, Dragon Rage! Riolu spins and releases a Vacuum Wave burst, while Axew fires Dragon Rage. Dragon Rage collides into Vacuum Wave from behind, causing an explosion. Deino: (Alerted) ''Huh? Deino charges directly at the sound of the explosion, Biting into Riolu. Cameron: Gotcha! Riolu, get it with Circle Throw! Riolu leans backwards and kicks Deino for a Circle Throw overhead. Deino retains its grip on Riolu, and is slammed into the ground instead. Deino gets up and roars, Tackling Riolu. Cameron: Dang that’s tough! In that case, let’s get it with Force Palm! Iris: Hold on! Iris runs in between Deino and Riolu as Deino charges forward. Iris turns and bends down, being at eye level with Deino. Axew rushes to protect Iris but she signals him to stop. Iris: (Sweetly) Hi Deino. Deino reacts and skids to a stop, inches away from Iris. It sniffs her suspiciously. Deino: You sound like a nice person. Not like those other ones. Iris: That’s right. I’m not here to hurt you. I just wanna be your friend. Here. I have something for you. Iris pulls out another apple, holding it out in her hand. Deino sniffs it again, then gingerly takes it out of her hand. It devours the apple in one bite, looking satisfied. Iris: I was wondering if you’d become my friend and travel with us. I’m trying to become a Dragon Master. Deino: A master? That sounds hard. Life’s easier when you just go with the flow. But if you feed me I’ll be happy to go with you! Iris: Oh thank you Deino! I promise to feed you regularly! Iris pulls out a Pokéball, tapping it to Deino’s forehead. The Pokéball opens and sucks Deino in, it shaking and locking. Iris: (Giggles) I caught a Deino. Cameron: Hey! I can’t believe you caught that so easily! That’s it! Since we couldn’t battle and catch it, then we’ll just have to battle you! Iris: Huh? Battle me? Cameron: My Riolu versus Deino! Iris: I accept! What do you say, Deino?! Iris throws her Pokéball, choosing Deino. Deino: Is it lunch time? Iris: No, not lunch time. Battle time. We’re gonna finish our battle with Cameron. Deino: (Disappointed) Oh okay. Iris: Food later, I promise. Cameron: Then let’s do it! Riolu, use Vacuum Wave! Iris: Block it with Dragon Breath! Riolu fires a Vacuum Wave, as Deino breathes a wide blue dragon flame. Dragon Breath breaks through Vacuum Wave and blasts Riolu back. Cameron: That’s pretty tough! But how about this? Riolu, use Copycat! Riolu glows with a white aura, as it copies and fires Dragon Breath back. Deino is blasted back, shaking the attack off. Iris: Go for Tackle! Cameron: Catch it and use Circle Throw! Deino charges forward, as Riolu grabs it by the head and leans back. Iris: Quick! Bite into it! Deino tries to Bite Riolu, but Riolu keeps a firm grip on its head. Riolu kicks Deino overhead and sends it crashing into a wall, defeating it. Cameron: And that’s that! We win! Riolu: (Proudly) Rio! Cameron: Now we’re one step closer to winning the Vertress Conference! Come on Riolu! Let’s train some more! Cameron and Riolu walk off, as Iris pets Deino and feeds it an apple. Iris: So I guess that means you’re already registered and waiting for the tournament to start. Cameron: Huh? (Looks back) Register? Iris: You mean you didn’t sign up for the tournament?! Cameron: (Panicked) I have to do that?! Riolu: (Shrugging shoulders) Rio. Iris: The deadline is tonight at 5:00! We’ve gotta hurry! Iris returns Deino, as she grabs Cameron by the arm and drags him along. End Scene Iris and Cameron wheezily make it into the Pokémon Center in Vertress City. Iris collapses at the door while Cameron crawls towards the desk on his knees. Nurse Joy watches in disbelief and concern. Nurse Joy: Are you, okay? Cameron: (Wheezing) I’m, I’m here to register for the Unova League! Am I too late? Nurse Joy looks at the clock, it being 5:07. She then looks at the register list. Nurse Joy: Technically, it is after registration time. However, due to the circumstances I’ll let you in. Cameron: Oh thank Arceus. Cameron falls onto his stomach, as Iris wobbly walks over. Iris: What are the circumstances? Nurse Joy: With everything that has been happening in the region lately, mainly with Reshiram and Team Plasma, this tournament has a significant drop in participants. It was at only 63 participants before, which wouldn’t have been enough to allow the tournament to run. But now, we’ll have 64 and be able to completely fill the rounds! Iris: Oh, that’s good to hear. I had a friend that was going to sign up. Could you tell me if Ian made it in? Nurse Joy: Yes! He signed up about an hour ago! He and his friends went to the Battle Club facility. Said that they were going to do some last minute training. Iris: Great, thanks! (Looks down at Cameron) You gonna be alright? Cameron: (Panting heavily) Doing fine. Iris heads over to the Battle Club, where Ian, Zorua, Rui and Audino are watching the TM27 video of the move return. It features a Don George and a Leavanny. Don George: (On screen) That’s it! Now, let your feeling of friendship build in one spot and let her loose! Rui: Audino! Ian: Zorua! Rui & Ian: Use Return! Audino’s fist glows with a pink heart, with the tip at the knuckles of her fist. The front of Zorua’s body is surrounded by a pink aura shaped like a heart, as the two collide against each other. The power causes both of them to skid back, both eager. Don George: (On screen) And that’s TM27, Return! This has been Don George of the Battle Club! Thank you and I hope you buy more TMs for your future battle needs! The video ends, as Cilan spots Iris in the back of the room. Cilan: Iris! Did you catch the Deino? Iris: Of course! Had a little competition but it was no problem! What are you guys doing? Rui: I bought a TM to teach Audino the move Return. This was the first chance we’ve had to go to a Battle Club to learn the move. Ian: Rui was kind enough to help me and Zorua learn the move as well. Rui: (Teasingly) Anything for my big brother! Iris: I’m glad you made it in time for registration. Ian: Nurse Joy said there may not be enough people signed up. Iris: Oh don’t worry there. I took care of that. I brought a friend who signed up and evened it out. Ian: (Smiles) Thanks. Iris: Sure! What are friends for? Main Events * Iris captures a Deino. * Ian and Cameron are shown to register for the Vertress Conference. * Ian and Rui taught Zorua and Audino the move Return, respectively. Characters * Iris * Cameron * Ian * Rui * Cilan * Nurse Joy * Don George (video) Pokémon * Axew (Iris') * Deino (Iris', newly caught) * Riolu (Cameron's) * Zorua (Ian's) * Victini (Ian's) * Audino (Rui's) * Leavanny (Don George's) Trivia * This episode was partially inspired by Gotta Catch a Gible! A Dragon type was fought over by a character and their rival, caught by the character, then used against the rival and loses in a battle. * Cameron was added to the episode because it didn't have much substance beforehand. ** He was chosen due to having a Hydreigon in the anime. * With this episode, Iris owns a member of all the main Dragon families of the Unova region, not counting Legendaries. * The Vertress Conference is the smallest major tournament featured, with only 64 participants. This is due to the fear and influence of N. * Ian and Rui taught the Pokémon they received from each other the move Return, which is based off happiness. ** This episode was a perfect spot to include them training for it. ** Don George in the video has a Leavanny since it evolves via friendship. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: N